<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ben &amp; Kevin’s Secret Getaway by bud16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965758">Ben &amp; Kevin’s Secret Getaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16'>bud16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Arguement, Bathroom, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Boy's Only Spa &amp; Hot Springs Inn, Boys Kissing, Cafetería, Doorbell, Driving, Eating Together, Flirting, Home Alone, Hot Springs, Hot Springs Sex, Kidnapping, Luxury Bedrooms, M/M, Massage, Morning, Morning Sex, Orgasms, Rubber Float, Shower Sex, Stripping, Tour, Underage Sex, blindfold, bored, massage oil, showering, tongue kissing, visitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin notice that Ben has been stress, so he decided to take to his secret getaway where the two of them discover that they might have some feelings for each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Tennyson/Kevin Levin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ben &amp; Kevin’s Secret Getaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben &amp; Kevin’s Secret Getaway</p>
<p>Ben Tennyson would laying on his bed with his head on his pillow as he looks up at the ceiling with nothing to do when someone would be ringing his doorbell.</p>
<p>Ben’s thoughts:  Wonder who that could be?</p>
<p>Ben would get out of his bed as he made his way towards the door.  Once he opens it, he was shock to see that it was Kevin Levin.</p>
<p>Ben:  What’s up Kevin?</p>
<p>Kevin:  Nothing much.</p>
<p>Ben:  Why are you here?</p>
<p>Kevin:  When’s the last time that you got to fully relax?</p>
<p>Ben:  I don’t know, why?</p>
<p>Kevin:  Because we’re going on a guys only trip.</p>
<p>Ben:  Does Gwen know about this?</p>
<p>Kevin:  Nope!</p>
<p>Ben:  What!?!</p>
<p>Kevin:  It’s a secret.</p>
<p>Ben:  You can’t be serious.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Dude!  I like your cousin, but I need some me time as well.</p>
<p>Ben:  Okay!?!?  Where are we going?</p>
<p>Kevin:  It’s a surprise.</p>
<p>Ben:  Come on.  Tell me.</p>
<p>Kevin:  No way dude.  I’m not telling you.</p>
<p>Ben:  Then I’m not going.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Oh yes you are &amp; you’re going to wear this blindfold.</p>
<p>Ben:  You can’t make me.</p>
<p>Kevin was getting upset as he grab Ben’s wrist &amp; drags him out of his home &amp; would shove Ben into his car.  Kevin would enter into the driver’s seat as he quickly speeded away before Ben got the chance to exit.</p>
<p>Ben:  Not cool Kevin.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Sorry, but you left me no choice &amp; you better put your blindfold on before I get violent.</p>
<p>Ben:  Alright!</p>
<p>Ben would let out a depress sigh as he slid the blindfold on.  After an hour of driving non-stop, Kevin would stop the car as he brought Ben to their secret getaway.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Okay Ben!  We’re here.  You can take your blindfold.</p>
<p>Ben:  Finally.  It’s about time.</p>
<p>Once Ben removed his blindfold his eyes almost pop out of his head as he couldn’t believe Kevin had brought him to a super secret boy’s only relaxing inn.</p>
<p>Ben:  Wow!  This is amazing.</p>
<p>Kevin:  I figured that you would like it.</p>
<p>Ben:  Why didn’t you tell me about this place?</p>
<p>Kevin:  It was my little secret &amp; I didn’t want anyone else finding out.</p>
<p>Ben:  Cool.</p>
<p>Ben &amp; Kevin would exit out of Kevin’s car as they both made their way inside the inn towards the front desk.</p>
<p>Desk Clerk:  Welcome to our boy’s only private spa &amp; relaxation inn.  How may I be of a service to you sir?</p>
<p>Kevin:  My friend &amp; I would like a private bedroom suite &amp; use of your luxurious hot springs.</p>
<p>Desk Clerk:  Very well Mr. Levin.</p>
<p>The desk clerk would type in the info as they soon handed Kevin the key to his &amp; Ben’s private suite.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Thanks.</p>
<p>Desk Clerk:  It’s our pleasure.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Ready to check out our room?</p>
<p>Ben:  I guess.</p>
<p>Ben would follow Kevin towards their suite.  Once they arrive at the door, Kevin would place his hand on the door handle as he opens it.  Once Kevin opens the door, Ben’s green eyes widen as he couldn’t believe how luxurious their suite is as they both enter the room.  After entering their amazing room, Kevin would soon close the door behind them as he then locks it as he didn’t want anyone to disturb their fun time.</p>
<p>Ben:  Wow!  You come here all the time?</p>
<p>Kevin:  Only when I need some me time.</p>
<p>Ben:  That’s so cool.</p>
<p>Kevin:  I know.  You ready to have some fun?</p>
<p>Ben:  Yeah, but what kind of fun do you have here besides relaxing?</p>
<p>Kevin:  Why don’t you strip &amp; I’ll show you.</p>
<p>Ben:  Wait a minute!  You want to me to do WHAT!?!?</p>
<p>Kevin:  You heard what I said.  Now strip down naked or I’ll force you.</p>
<p>Ben:  Okay, okay.  You don’t have to get nasty with me.</p>
<p>Ben let out a depressing sigh as he begins removing all of his clothes until he ended up buck naked right in front of Kevin.  Kevin smirks as he liked looking at Ben’s super hot sexy naked body as he felt his own penis twitching inside his pants.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Not bad, Tennyson.  You look absolutely adorable when you’re naked.</p>
<p>Ben:  Oh shut up, Kevin.  I feel absolutely embarrass being the only one naked in this amazing room.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Well that won’t last long.</p>
<p>Ben:  Wait a minute!  Don’t tell me…</p>
<p>Kevin:  You guessed it.  I’ll be naked with you as well.</p>
<p>Ben:  Don’t you find it weird at all.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Nope.</p>
<p>Kevin would soon begin removing all of his clothes as well as he too stood proudly buck naked right in front of Ben.  Ben gasped as he felt his face turning bright red then soon felt his own penis twitching from excitement.</p>
<p>Ben’s thoughts:  What!?!  Why is my penis twitching to the sight of Kevin being naked?  Am I attracted to him?!?</p>
<p>Kevin:  Hey!  Ben!</p>
<p>Ben would snap out of his train of thought as he came back to reality.</p>
<p>Ben:  Oh!  What is it, Kevin?</p>
<p>Kevin:  On lie on the bed.</p>
<p>Ben:  What for?</p>
<p>Kevin:  I’m going to give you a massage.</p>
<p>Ben:  WHAT?!?!</p>
<p>Kevin:  You heard what I said, now do it or else.</p>
<p>Ben:  Okay!</p>
<p>Ben let out a depressing sigh as he hops onto the bed &amp; made himself comfortable.  Kevin soon hops onto the bed as well as he soon would be right on top of Ben.  Ben gulp as he felt his face turning bright red as he looks up at Kevin’s amazing super hot naked body.</p>
<p>Kevin:  You ready for your massage?</p>
<p>Ben would nod his head yes as Kevin would reach &amp; grab the massage oil bottle from the nightstand as he then squirts some of the massage oil onto Ben’s chest then places it back on the nightstand.  Ben gasped as he felt the cold massage oil.  Kevin soon places his hands onto Ben’s chest &amp; start massaging his entire body.  Ben was surprise how gently Kevin is massaging him as he starts to feel more relaxed.  Kevin would be shock to feel how warm &amp; soft Ben’s skin felt as he continues to massage him.</p>
<p>Ben:  This actually feels nice.</p>
<p>Kevin:  You starting to relax?</p>
<p>Ben:  Oh yeah.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Good because there’s something that I wanted to do a while just the two of us.</p>
<p>Ben:  Oh?  And what would that be?</p>
<p>Kevin:  I want to have sex with you while you’re all oiled up.</p>
<p>Ben:  You really want to have sex with me!?!</p>
<p>Kevin:  Of course.  Ever since we met when we were kids, I secretly wanted to have sex with you.</p>
<p>Ben gasped as he was stunned by Kevin’s shocking confession.</p>
<p>Ben:  Alright, Kevin.  I’ll be more than happy to have sex with you.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Thank you, Ben.</p>
<p>Ben:  Not mention it, but you have to be on the bottom.</p>
<p>Kevin:  What!?!?  No way.</p>
<p>Ben:  Fine then.  I guess we won’t be having sex then.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Alright.  I guess I have no choice.</p>
<p>Ben:  I promise that you won’t ever regret this, Kevin Levin.</p>
<p>Ben &amp; Kevin would move themselves around as Kevin is now laying flat on his back on the bed with his head resting on a nice soft soothing pillow while Ben would be lying right on top of Kevin’s warm hot naked body.  Kevin gasped as he felt Ben’s warm oily body while Ben quickly positions the tip of his penis against Kevin’s anus, but it easily slipped right on through &amp; enters Kevin’s body.  Kevin gasped even more as he was surprise to feel Ben’s penis inside of him.  Both boys soon stare at each other as Ben calms himself down &amp; begins thrusting into him.  Kevin would remain quiet as he feels Ben’s warm wet oily penis moving inside of him.  Ben &amp; Kevin would stare at each other as they both slowly lean in towards each other &amp; plant their lips against each other while Ben continues on humping himself into Kevin.  Both boys kept staring at each other as Kevin would wrap himself around Ben’s oily hot naked body while Ben keeps on pounding Kevin’s tight hole as they soon begin tongue kissing each other.  Ben &amp; Kevin were surprise of how well the other is kissing as they both quickly slip their tongues inside one another’s mouths.  Once they both felt the other’s tongue inside their mouths as they both soon felt hot while Ben continues on pounding Kevin.  Ben &amp; Kevin soon felt saliva dripping from their mouths as Ben would also feel his penis leaking pre-cum inside of Kevin.  Kevin gasped into Ben’s mouth as he felt Ben’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly start latching on Ben’s oily penis, but Ben’s penis would easily slip right through Kevin’s tightness &amp; continue on pounding him.  Kevin would squeeze Ben even tighter while Ben continues on driving his wet oily penis even deeper into Kevin’s tight body.  Both boys can’t stop thinking how awesome the other is as more &amp; more saliva continues to drip out of their mouths until Ben couldn’t handle anymore as he moans on the top of his lungs inside Kevin’s mouth &amp; start oozing his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Kevin.  Kevin gasped into Ben’s mouth as he felt the warm hot flow of Ben’s boy milk entering his body as he wrap himself even more around Ben’s warm oily naked body until he yells on the top of his lungs inside Ben’s mouth while spraying his white hot gooey cum all over himself &amp; Ben’s bodies.  Ben &amp; Kevin felt very exhausted as they both tremble after releasing so much boy milk.  Once their massive explosion was done, they both slowly remove their tongues from each other’s mouths as they then quickly pull their lips apart &amp; start gasping for air as Kevin unwraps himself from Ben as his arms and legs completely flop down onto the bed.</p>
<p>Ben:  Wow!  I never thought that doing something like this would feel so good.</p>
<p>Kevin:  I told you that you would enjoy it.</p>
<p>Ben:  You were right.  It felt awesome.</p>
<p>Kevin:  I know.  It makes me want to wreck that hole of yours since you already wrecked mine.</p>
<p>Ben:  I would love to have you inside of me, Kevin.</p>
<p>Kevin:  So it that a yes.</p>
<p>Ben:  Of course, but only if you know how to be gentle.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Gentle?!?</p>
<p>Ben:  That’s right.  I won’t let you pound me unless you do it gently.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Alright.  I’ll do it gently for you, Ben.</p>
<p>Ben:  Thanks Kevin.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Before we get to the fun stuff, could you give me a massage since I gave you one?</p>
<p>Ben:  Sure.</p>
<p>Ben would move himself around as he reaches &amp; grabs the massage oil bottle from the nightstand &amp; starts squirting some onto Kevin’s chest.  Kevin gasped as he felt the cold massage oil hitting his body.  Ben would put the massage oil bottle back onto the nightstand as he begins massaging Kevin’s rock hard naked body.  As he massages Kevin’s hot sexy body, Ben would felt himself getting horny as his face begins to turn bright red.  Kevin smirk as he enjoy seeing Ben all flustered.  Ben would massage Kevin’s entire body as he is now completely covered in massage oil.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Thanks for that wonderful massage, Ben.</p>
<p>Ben:  Don’t mention it.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Now, are you ready for me to pound you.</p>
<p>Ben:  Yes, Kevin.  I’m ready to be pounded.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Excellent!  Let’s wrap positions, so I can wreck that hole of yours.</p>
<p>Ben gasp as he know his head as they both would trade places as Ben quickly lays flat on his back on the luxurious bed while resting his head on the super soft pillow while Kevin gingerly places himself on top of Ben’s super hot naked body.  Ben gasped as he felt Kevin’s warm hot oily body touching his as it gave him chills.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Lift your legs up for me, Ben.</p>
<p>Ben:  Sure thing, Kevin.</p>
<p>Ben obeys Kevin’s wishes as he raises his legs up into the air as Kevin quickly positions the tip of his wet oily penis against Ben’s anus.  Ben gasped as he felt the wet oily tip of Kevin’s penis rubbing against his anus, but quickly starts whimpering as he the head of Kevin’s penis easily sliding right on through his anus as it enters his body.  Kevin smirked as he was happy that he’s now inside of Ben while Ben shakes while accepting that Kevin is inside of him.  Kevin gently lays himself right on top of Ben’s still wet oily body.</p>
<p>Kevin:  You ready for this, Ben?</p>
<p>Ben:  Yeah.  Feeling your hot oily body against mine makes this so hot.</p>
<p>Kevin:  I know.  It feels amazing.</p>
<p>Ben:  And please remember what we discuss about.</p>
<p>Kevin:  No ways.  I promise that I won’t pound you too hard.</p>
<p>Ben:  Okay, I trust you &amp; if you don’t do it too roughly, I might consider coming back more willing next time.</p>
<p>Kevin gasped as those words truly stuck inside his head as he truly wants Ben to come back to his special getaway.  Kevin would lean in as he softly places his lips against Ben’s as their tongues would intertwine with each other which caught Ben off guard.  Ben was surprise of how frisky Kevin is becoming as he plays along with him.  Ben &amp; Kevin would swirl their tongues very deeply inside one another’s mouths as Kevin begins thrusting himself into Ben.  Ben gasped into Kevin’s mouth as he was shocked to feel Kevin’s wet oily penis as he squeeze him tightly.  Kevin gasped into Ben’s mouth as he felt the power of Ben squeezing him very tightly while he continues to pound him.  Ben &amp; Kevin soon felt saliva dripping from their mouths again as they both kept on tongue kissing each other.  Kevin kept on ramming himself into Ben as he soon felt himself leaking pre-cum inside of Ben.  Ben gasped into Kevin’s mouth as he felt Kevin’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly latch onto Kevin’s penis very tightly.  Kevin gasped into Ben’s mouth as he felt Ben’s warm hot insides squeezing the life out of his penis as he continues to on pounding him.  Ben would squeeze Kevin tighter as he felt Kevin’s wet oily penis moving deeper &amp; deeper into his body.  Ben &amp; Kevin are deeply moaning into one another’s mouths as more &amp; more saliva continues to leak out of their mouths until Kevin hit his peak as he yell on the top of his lungs inside Ben’s mouth &amp; explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben.  Ben gasped into Kevin’s mouth as he felt the rapid flow of Kevin’s boy milk entering his body as it would be too hot for him to handle as he screams on the top of his lungs inside Kevin’s mouth as he sprays his white hot gooey cum in between their warm bodies.  Kevin gasp into Ben’s warm as he felt Ben’s warm wet gooey load as he releases a few more rounds into Ben.  Once they both were done, Ben &amp; Kevin gently pull their tongues back inside their mouths as they softly remove their lips away from each other Ben flop his arms onto the bed while Kevin rest on top of Ben’s warm hot oily body.</p>
<p>Kevin:  What do you say, Ben?  Did I do a great job of pounding you?</p>
<p>Ben:  Absolutely &amp; you didn’t rough me up not once, so I’ll be more than happy to come back here with you.</p>
<p>Kevin would smile as he was happy to hear those words coming out of Ben’s mouth.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Thank you, Ben.  You don’t know how happy I am to hear that.</p>
<p>Ben:  Why?  I thought you would enjoy being lonely during your secret getaway.</p>
<p>Kevin:  You would think so, but after a while I do attend to feel lonesome at a wonderful place like this.</p>
<p>Ben:  Just curious, why did you want to have sex with me?</p>
<p>Kevin:  Whenever I come to here, I would always masturbate.  At first it was fine, but after a while it started getting boring.</p>
<p>Ben:  Oh!  I see.</p>
<p>Kevin:  But during one of my masturbations, I would suddenly think about you &amp; couldn’t get you out of mind, so I decided that the next time I came here that I would bring you here &amp; have sex with you.</p>
<p>Ben:  Well it worked &amp; I didn’t mind having sex with you.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Really?!?</p>
<p>Ben:  Yeah even though you were a bit straight forward with it.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Sorry about that.</p>
<p>Ben:  It’s alright.  Could you show me around?</p>
<p>Kevin:  Sure.  Let’s wash up &amp; I’ll be happy to show all of the amazing things that the super secret boy’s only relaxing inn has.</p>
<p>Ben smiled as Kevin slowly gets up off of him while Ben slowly removes himself off of the comfortable relaxing bed as they both would enter the bathroom together as they both would take a quick shower together to help wash off the massage oil off of their bodies.  Ben &amp; Kevin would moan as they felt the warm hot water hitting their bodies &amp; washing away the massage oil.  Once they both felt themselves clean, the water would automatically turn itself off as they both exit the shower feeling refresh.  They both would put their warm soft robes on as they exit out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>Ben:  Wow!  I can’t believe how warm &amp; soft these robes are.</p>
<p>Kevin:  I know.  I enjoy wearing them while being buck naked.</p>
<p>Ben:  Okay too much info, Kevin.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Oops.  Sorry.  You ready to go see the rest of the boy’s only private spa &amp; relaxation inn, Ben?</p>
<p>Ben:  Yeah.</p>
<p>Ben &amp; Kevin would exit out of their luxurious room as Kevin would escort Ben all over the place as Ben would see a very large swimming pool where the boys get to go skinny dipping, boys receiving awesome massages, boys playing all sorts sports in the nude, boys sun bathing in the nude &amp; boys having sex wherever they want.</p>
<p>Ben:  Wow!  This place is so amazing.  Thank you for showing me around, Kevin.</p>
<p>Kevin:  It’s no big deal.  I’m glad that you’re enjoying yourself, Ben.</p>
<p>Ben:  When do you think that we can go to the hot springs, Kevin?</p>
<p>Kevin:  Later on this evening.  How we get something to eat.  I’m starving.</p>
<p>Ben:  Okay whatever you say, Kevin.</p>
<p>Ben &amp; Kevin would make their way to the cafeteria.  Once there, they both would chow down on some of the amazing food that they got there.  Ben &amp; Kevin would eat their fair share as they both would head back to their luxurious bedroom &amp; rest and wait until sunset.  Once sunset has came, both boys would exit their room as they make their way towards the hot springs.  Once they got outside, the hot springs would be empty as they got the entire springs all to themselves.  Ben &amp; Kevin would look at each other as they disrobe their robes &amp; slowly walk into the warm hot waters as they felt the hot springs relaxing their bodies.  Ben &amp; Kevin both let out a loud pleasurable moan as they felt the warm hot waters hitting their sore tiring bodies as they both their entire body in expect for their heads.</p>
<p>Ben:  Awe!  This feels so relaxing.</p>
<p>Kevin:  You can say that again, Ben.  The hot springs truly helps heal your sore aching bones &amp; muscles.</p>
<p>Ben:  You got that right.  This feels so heavenly.</p>
<p>Kevin:  I’m glad that it, Ben.</p>
<p>Ben:  I wish I could live here.</p>
<p>Kevin:  I know the feeling too well.</p>
<p>Ben:  Why did you keep this a secret from me all this time?</p>
<p>Kevin:  I thought that you probably wouldn’t want to come here with me &amp; didn’t want to do the things that the other boys do here.</p>
<p>Ben:  I don’t know about that, but I sure do love this place, Kevin.  It feels like I can finally be myself here.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Since we’re alone, do you want continue want we started in bed?</p>
<p>Ben:  I don’t know.  What if the other boy’s hears us?</p>
<p>Kevin:  Don’t worry about.  Whenever I moaned loudly, I would notice some of the boys jerking off to please themselves.</p>
<p>Ben:  Wow!</p>
<p>Kevin:  I know, right.  What do you say, Ben.  You wanna do it in the hot springs?</p>
<p>Ben:  Alright!  Let’s do it.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Awesome.  Do you mind if we just pound each other.</p>
<p>Ben:  Okay.  Would you also like me to pound you first?</p>
<p>Kevin:  Heck yeah!</p>
<p>Ben:  That’s great, but how we are going to do it, Kevin?</p>
<p>Kevin:  I’ll be right back.</p>
<p>Ben:  Where are you going?</p>
<p>Kevin:  It’s a surprise.</p>
<p>Ben pouted as he was now all alone in the hot springs as he’s worry that someone would catch him buck naked without Kevin being there.  5 minutes went by as Kevin returns &amp; toss a large floating rubber raft into the hot springs which surprises Ben.</p>
<p>Ben:  Dude!  What’s that for?</p>
<p>Kevin:  We’re going to have sex on it, you dummy.</p>
<p>Ben:  You can’t be serious!</p>
<p>Kevin:  What’s wrong having sex on a large rubbery raft in a hot spring, Ben?</p>
<p>Ben:  Well for starters we’ll be out in the open &amp; everyone can see us doing it.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Let them stare.  I thought you wanted to do it.</p>
<p>Ben:  I do, but I feel uncomfortable doing it with you while someone is watching us doing it.</p>
<p>Kevin:  I can always take you back home.</p>
<p>Ben:  Don’t start, Kevin.</p>
<p>Kevin:  What!  I’m being serious.</p>
<p>Ben let out a pitiful sigh as he gave in to Kevin.</p>
<p>Ben:  Alright.  I’ll do it with you.</p>
<p>Kevin:  I knew that you would see it my way.</p>
<p>Ben:  Like I had a choice.</p>
<p>Kevin jumped into the hot springs water as he &amp; Ben would swim over towards the large floating rubber raft and hop on it.  Once they were on, Kevin would lay flat on his back on the rubber raft while Ben’s lies on top of Kevin’s warm hot wet body while Kevin lifts his legs up into the air &amp; spreading them wide allowing Ben for easier access.</p>
<p>Ben:  Wow Kevin!  Your body feels so warm.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Maybe because I was in the hot spring.</p>
<p>Ben:  Oh!</p>
<p>Kevin:  But thanks for the compliment.</p>
<p>Ben:  You’re welcome.  You ready to be pounded again?</p>
<p>Kevin:  Heck yeah!  Ram that hot penis of yours back inside of me, Tennyson.</p>
<p>Ben:  Alright.  Remember that you’re the one that asked for this.</p>
<p>Ben would position the head of his penis against Kevin’s anus &amp; starts ramming it forward.  Kevin grunted as he could feel the head of Ben’s penis pushing against his anus, but it manages to slip on through &amp; reenters his body.  Kevin moaned with pleasure as he was happy to have Ben’s penis back inside again as he wraps his legs around Ben’s butt.  Ben would collapse on top of Kevin’s warm wet body as he is happy to have his penis back inside of him as they both stare at each other.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Oh yeah!  It feels good to have you back inside of me, Ben.</p>
<p>Ben:  I feel the exact same way, Kevin.</p>
<p>Kevin:  What are you waiting for?  An invitation!?!  Hurry up &amp; start pounding me already.</p>
<p>Ben pouted as he rams himself all the way into Kevin as he felt the tip of his penis pushing against Kevin’s sweet spot causing to him to tense up while tears slowly shed down his face.</p>
<p>Ben:  How was that?</p>
<p>Kevin:  You’re going to pay for that.</p>
<p>Ben:  What?!?  I’m only granting want you wanted.</p>
<p>Kevin:  I know, but did you have to do it so rough.  You actually made me shed a tear.</p>
<p>Ben:  Oh!  I didn’t know that I could do that.</p>
<p>Kevin:  You better slow yourself down.  I really want to enjoy feeling your hot penis rubbing against my insides, Tennyson.</p>
<p>Ben:  Alright.</p>
<p>Ben lean in forward as he slowly press his lips against Kevin’s as he slowly thrusts himself forward in his best friend.  Kevin gasp &amp; moaned into Ben’s mouth as he feels Ben’s warm hot penis sliding inside of him as his insides slightly squeeze on it.  Ben &amp; Kevin would keep their lips lock as their tongues are deeply swirling around in each other’s mouths while Ben continues to thrust himself softly into Kevin.  Kevin slowly wraps himself around Ben’s warm wet hot body as they both continue to make out with each other.  They both would slowly feel saliva dripping from their mouths as they continue tongue kissing each other while Ben would also start oozing pre-cum inside of Kevin.  Kevin gasped as he felt Ben’s wet gooey pre-cum entering his body as his insides quickly close in very tightly &amp; put the squeeze on Ben’s penis.  Ben gasped as he felt Kevin’s warm hot insides squeezing the life out of his penis, but continues to pound him.  More &amp; more saliva continues to leak out of their mouths as they both start moaning very loudly into each other’s mouths as Ben’s hips continues to thrust even deeper &amp; deeper into Kevin.  Kevin would feel Ben’s penis moving deeper &amp; deeper into his body until it finally reaches his sweet spot again.  Kevin’s eyes widen as he howl on the top of his lungs inside Ben’s mouth as he could feel the tip of Ben’s penis pushing against his sweet spot with every thrust.  Ben continues pounding Kevin until the hot pleasure was too much as moans on the top of his lungs &amp; fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Kevin.  Kevin’s eyes widen as he felt shot after shot of Ben’s warm hot boy milk gooeyness entering his body as his entire body shook as he screams on the top of his lungs inside Ben’s mouth as he fires his white hot gooey cum in between his &amp; Ben’s bodies coating their chest &amp; stomachs.  Once they both got done unloading their hot loads, Ben &amp; Kevin slowly pulls their tongues back inside their mouths as their lips slowly softly pull apart while they continue to stare at each other.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Wow!  That felt amazing.</p>
<p>Ben:  Same here.  I really enjoy dumping my hot load inside of you.</p>
<p>Kevin:  You wanna swap positions?</p>
<p>Ben:  Yeah.</p>
<p>Ben would roll right off of Kevin’s wet ooey gooey cum covered body as he flops right into the hot springs water.  The water quickly helps wash away any white gooey cum spots that Ben had on his chest or stomach.  Kevin would roll right off the rubber raft as well as he would feel the hot springs water help wash away any wet ooey gooey cum covered on his body.  Once both boys felt clean &amp; refresh, Ben would be the first to hop back onto the rubber raft as he lies completely onto his back while as he spreads his legs very widely as Kevin hops back on sitting right in front of Ben with a huge grin on his face.</p>
<p>Kevin:  You ready to have me back inside of you, Tennyson?</p>
<p>Ben:  Absolutely, Kevin.  I want all of your hot boy milk inside of me.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that you get plenty of it.</p>
<p>Kevin would scoot a bit closer as he positions the tip of his penis right at Ben’s anus.  Ben gasped as he felt the head of Kevin’s penis rubbing against his anus.  Kevin scoots even more closely towards Ben as he begins thrusting himself forward.  Ben quietly let out some whimpers as he could feel his anus being pushed on by tip of Kevin’s penis as it easily slips right on through &amp; reenters his body.  Both Ben &amp; Kevin gasped as they both felt Kevin’s penis reentering Ben’s cute hot body again.  Ben would be shaking as he is trying to get use to the feeling again as he slowly accepts Kevin.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Wow Ben!  It’s just how I remember.  Nice &amp; tight.</p>
<p>Ben:  It’s great to have you back inside of me, Kevin, but you could please start moving.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Alright anything for my cute hot adorable prince.</p>
<p>Ben gasp as his face instantly turned bright red of embarrassment.  Kevin smirks as he begins thrusting himself forward into Ben.  Ben gasped out loud as he felt Kevin’s warm hot wet penis sliding inside of him as his insides are slowly squeezing on it.  Kevin couldn’t help himself as he moans on the top of his lungs while pounding Ben’s cute hot adorable hole.  Ben soon let his arms flop off the rubber raft as they float in the hot spring while also feeling his body being rocked back &amp; forth by Kevin’s hard movements.  Kevin continue on pounding Ben as he felt himself moving deeper &amp; deeper until he finally reach Ben’s sweet spot.  Ben’s green eyes widen as he stuck his tongue out of his mouth &amp; begins panting while his sweet spot is being hit over &amp; over again by Kevin.  Kevin would feel a bit hot as he felt himself oozing pre-cum inside of Ben.  Ben gasp as he felt Kevin’s pre-cum entering his body as he starts tensing up &amp; his insides quickly start squeezing on Kevin’s penis.  Kevin grunted as he felt Ben’s warm hot insides squeezing his penis very tightly, but continues to pound his cute hot friend.  Ben &amp; Kevin start to breathe heavily as their breaths are mixing with each other causing some steam.  Kevin kept on thrusting until he couldn’t bare anymore hot sexual heat as he moans on the top of his lungs &amp; unleashes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben.  Ben’s green eyes widen as he felt shot after shot of Kevin’s piping hot boy milk entering his body as he tries hold back his own, but the hot steamy pleasure was too much as he shouts out on the top of his lungs &amp; sprays himself with his own white hot gooey cum.  Kevin smirks as he was pleased to see Ben’s cute hot naked body covered in his own hot steamy boy milk.  Once they both got done exploding their hot loads, Ben would slowly start going in &amp; out as he was very sleepy after a very eventful day with Kevin.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Hey Tennyson.</p>
<p>Ben:  Oh!  Sorry.  I wasn’t listening.  Did you say something?</p>
<p>Kevin:  No, but it looks you’re about to fall asleep.</p>
<p>Ben:  I can’t help myself, Kevin.  I had 2 hot steamy sex sections with you today, so can you blame me.</p>
<p>Kevin:  No, but are you seriously going to fall asleep on this rubber float with me still being inside of you?</p>
<p>Ben:  Yeah.  I’m too tired to move.</p>
<p>And with that Ben would let out a very big yawn which causes Kevin to feel sleepy as well.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Oh great!  Now you got me feeling sleepy as well.</p>
<p>Ben:  Come &amp; lay on top of me, Kevin.  I know that you want to.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Alright, but don’t think I’ll be making a habit out of this whenever we have sex, Tennyson.</p>
<p>Ben:  I know, but it’s nice that you want to lie on top of me after you were so dominate towards me.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Oh!  So you like it when I take charge, don’t cha?</p>
<p>Ben:  Oh yeah &amp; having all of that hot steamy boy milk entering my body feels so good.</p>
<p>Kevin:  I can’t blame you.  Squirting my hot load inside of you feels great, but I think it’s time for us to sleep because we have to get back home before anyone finds out what we’ve been up to.</p>
<p>Ben:  Okay.  Could we have one final sex before we leave?</p>
<p>Kevin:  Of course anything for a cute hot handsome boy like you, Tennyson.</p>
<p>Ben would blush as they both yawn &amp; slowly drifted off to sleep while still floating on the large rubber float in the middle of the hot springs.  Ben &amp; Kevin would sleep peacefully &amp; soundly together on the rubber float.  Once morning came, the sun would hit their bodies as they both let out a very big yawn as they both stare at each other &amp; smile.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Good morning, cutie.</p>
<p>Ben:  Good morning, handsome.</p>
<p>Kevin:  You ready to go to our normal everyday lives?</p>
<p>Ben:  No, but I know we must.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Let’s take a shower together then we’ll head back home.</p>
<p>Ben:  Okay.</p>
<p>Kevin would flop into the hot springs water as Ben soon joins him.  Once their bodies hit the water, any dry spots that they had on their bodies quickly wash away as they both slowly hop out of the water &amp; quickly make their way back towards their suite.  Once inside, Kevin quickly closes the door behind them &amp; locks it as they both make their way towards the bathroom.  As they enter the shower together, Kevin would turn the water on &amp; quickly adjusts the settings where it would be warm enough for the both of them.  Ben &amp; Kevin both sighed to the pleasure of the warm water hitting their bodies as they both start scrubbing their bodies clean.  Half way through the wash, Kevin would start to feel horny again as Ben would notice.</p>
<p>Ben:  Really Kevin after what we went through yesterday.</p>
<p>Kevin:  I can’t help myself.  You got a hot sexy steamy body, Tennyson.</p>
<p>Ben:  I’ll help you, but you have to let me do the same to you.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Deal.</p>
<p>Ben slowly got down onto his hands &amp; knees as he expose his cute hot anus right in front of Kevin’s face.  Kevin felt his face turning bright red as he never expected Ben to be so ready.</p>
<p>Ben:  What are you waiting for me.  Hurry up &amp; stick it inside of me already.</p>
<p>Kevin:  geez, someone is in a hurry.</p>
<p>Kevin slowly got down onto his knees as he positions the head of his penis right at Ben’s anus.  Ben gasped as he felt the tip of Kevin’s penis rubbing against his head.  Kevin slowly places his hands onto Ben’s hips as he breathe through his nose &amp; calm himself down as he starts thrusting forward.  Ben whimpers as he could feel the tip of Kevin’s penis rubbing against his anus, but easily slips right on through &amp; reenters Ben’s body.  Ben’s green eyes widen as he gasp &amp; was shocked to feel Kevin’s warm hot penis back inside.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Man.  I can’t get enough of you, Tennyson.  You just feel too good.</p>
<p>Ben:  I’m glad that you like to be inside of me, but remember that we have to get home before our friends &amp; family members worry and find out what we’ve been doing.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Don’t worry.  They won’t ever find out about this place.</p>
<p>Ben:  Okay.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Just relax &amp; enjoy this awesome pounding that I’m about to give you.</p>
<p>Ben nods his head as he Kevin slowly starts thrusting himself into cute hot adorable friend.  Ben moaned as he felt Kevin’s warm hot penis moving inside of him as his insides slowly squeeze on it.  Kevin let out a loud pleasurable moan as he enjoys feeling Ben’s warm soft squishy insides as he continues to pound his best friend’s cute hot adorable hole.  Ben would feel lightheaded as he tries his best to remain focus while enjoying the sweet hot pleasure of being pounded by Kevin.  Kevin continues his assault as he pushes his penis deeper &amp; deeper into Ben as he soon begins oozing pre-cum.  Ben gasped as he felt Kevin’s pre-cum entering his body as his insides are quickly starting to tense up &amp; put the squeeze on Kevin’s penis.  Kevin grunted as he felt Ben’s warm hot insides squeezing his penis very tightly he continues to pound his cute hot amazing friend.  Ben would huff &amp; puff as he starting to lose himself &amp; giving in to his hot sexual needs.  Kevin continues thrusting even further until he moans on the top of his lungs as he explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben.  Ben no longer could handle the hot pleasure as he lets out a very loud whimpering moan as he squirts a lot of white hot gooey cum all over the shower floor.  Once they both got done emptying their hot loads, Ben suddenly collapses on top of his wet hot gooey mess that he created as Kevin’s penis instantly pops right out of his him.  Ben slowly whimpers &amp; moans as he felt Kevin’s hot load quickly oozing its way out of him as it slowly leaks out of his anus &amp; slides down his cute hot butt.  Kevin’s eyes widen as he couldn’t believe what he witnessing.</p>
<p>Kevin:  You alright, Ben?</p>
<p>Ben:  I’m fine just a bit drain.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Sorry about that.</p>
<p>Ben:  It’s alright.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Do you think you can still pound me?</p>
<p>Ben:  I can try.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Let’s wipe you clean before we continue.</p>
<p>Ben:  Okay.</p>
<p>Kevin would start scrubbing Ben’s body as he couldn’t believe what he had done as he hopes that Ben can continue before heading back home.  Once every inch of Ben’s body was clean, Ben shook his head as he slowly started to feel normal.</p>
<p>Ben:  What the heck happen?</p>
<p>Kevin:  I guess, I truly sent you over the edge.</p>
<p>Ben:  Really?</p>
<p>Kevin:  Yeah.  I guess my hot load made you go loopy.</p>
<p>Ben:  You were in pretty deep.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Yeah.  Sorry about that.</p>
<p>Ben:  It’s alright because it’s my turn to make you feel loopy.</p>
<p>Kevin:  WHAT?!?</p>
<p>Ben:  Why should I be the only that gets to be loopy.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Alright.  I guess fair is fair.</p>
<p>Ben:  Good because, I’m going to enjoy this.  Let’s get you flat on your back.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Oh boy!  What did I get myself into.</p>
<p>Ben smirked as Kevin helped him up off the shower floor as Ben stood up onto his feet while Kevin slowly lays flat on his back where Ben was laying as he got himself comfortable.  Ben smiled as he enjoy seeing Kevin laying flat on his back as he slowly got back down onto his knees &amp; gently lays himself right on top of Kevin’s warm hot silky smooth body.  Kevin couldn’t help himself as he moans out of pure pleasure.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Man.  I forgot how warm &amp; soft you feel, Tennyson.</p>
<p>Ben:  Awe.  I’m glad that you like my skin because I’m about to wreck that hole of yours &amp; I’m going to make sure that you get a lot of my hot steamy boy milk inside of you.</p>
<p>Kevin gulped as he started to feel nervous as Ben slowly positions the head of his penis right at Kevin’s anus.  Kevin gasped as he felt the warm wet head of Ben’s penis rubbing against his anus.  Ben slowly leans in towards Kevin’s face as he begins thrusting himself forward.  Kevin grunted as he could feel the head of Ben’s penis pushing against his anus as it easily slips right on through &amp; reenters him.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Oh yeah!  It feels so good to have you back inside of me, Tennyson.</p>
<p>Ben:  It’s great to be back inside of you, Kevin</p>
<p>Kevin:  I’m ready whenever you are, Tennyson.</p>
<p>Ben:  Alright.  Prepare for a wild pounding that you won’t ever forget anytime soon.</p>
<p>Kevin chuckle as Ben thrusts himself fully forward into his pal.  Kevin grunted as his eyes widen in pure shock as he wasn’t expecting Ben to be was wild so early in the morning.  Ben would lean in closer towards Kevin as their lips smack against each other &amp; start making out with each other.  Kevin slowly wraps himself around Ben’s warm soft hot body as Ben continues pounding away at Kevin.  They both would twirl their tongues deeply inside each other’s mouth as saliva slowly starts dripping from their hot kissing.  Ben &amp; Kevin would start to moan &amp; groan in sync with each other as Ben kept thrusting deeper &amp; deeper until he reach Kevin’s sweet spot as made Kevin scream.  Kevin felt tears developing around his eyes as he tries his best to think of something else, but had a hard time thinking every time Ben’s hits his sweet spot.  Ben soon gasped into Kevin’s mouth as he felt himself leaking pre-cum inside of him.  Kevin moaned in surprise as he felt Ben’s wet gooey sticky pre-cum entering his body as his insides start to tense up &amp; quickly put the squeeze onto Kevin’s penis.  Ben grunted as he felt Kevin’s warm hot insides squeezing his penis very tightly as he continued on pounding Kevin &amp; hitting his sweet spot.  More &amp; more saliva continues to slide out of their mouths as they both slowly felt themselves getting hotter &amp; hotter until the warm hot shower plus the hot sex was too much as both deeply moan into each other’s mouths as they both came at the same time.  Ben would squirt his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Kevin while Kevin squirts his white hot gooey cum in between his &amp; Ben’s bodies.  They both would breathe through their noses as they never once stare away from each other while squirt shot after shot of their warm hot boy milk.  Once they both done firing their hot loads, Ben &amp; Kevin softly remove their lips away from each other as their tongues would still be sticking out of their mouths as they both breathe very heavily.  Ben would rest his head onto Kevin’s shoulder as they both continue to catch their breath as they rest up.  While regaining their strength, Ben’s penis slowly starts to shrink as it eases its way out of Kevin.  Kevin gasped as he heard a pop as he no longer felt Ben’s penis inside of him, but slowly felt the flow of Ben’s piping hot boy milk oozing its way out of him as it leaks straight onto the shower floor as the warm shower water wash it away.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Wow Ben!  That felt so amazing.  Thanks for wrecking me.</p>
<p>Ben:  It was my pleasure.  I’m going miss this with you, Kevin.</p>
<p>Kevin:  What are you talking about?  We can ‘do it’ whenever we’re alone.</p>
<p>Ben:  And risk being caught by someone.  I don’t think so, but I understand where you’re coming from.</p>
<p>Kevin:  Are you sure that I can’t convince you to at least try?</p>
<p>Ben:  We’ll see.  Let’s hurry up &amp; get cleaned up.</p>
<p>Kevin:  I would, but you’re on top of me.</p>
<p>Ben:  Oops!  My bad!</p>
<p>Ben slowly got off of Kevin as he helps him back up onto his feet.  Once he was up, Kevin would stand underneath the showerhead &amp; wash away any white gooey cum spots that were on his body.  After was he was done, Ben would take his turn as he would do the same.  Once they both got done washing themselves clean, Kevin turn the shower water off as they exit the shower together &amp; begin drying themselves off feeling refresh as they put their clothes back &amp; say goodbye to the boy’s only private spa &amp; relaxation inn and head back to their normal lives.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>